NaruHina's Family
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Mempunyai keluarga memang menyenangkan, namun bagaimana jika keluargamu itu selalu melakukan kekonyolan setiap harinya? mau tahu saksikan di cerita ini!


**NaruHina's Family**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning : AU, ada OC, mungkin agak OOC.

Halo minna-san ketemu ama saya lagi! (^_^) Ga pengen ngapa-ngapain kok, cuma pengen ngeshare fict baru. Sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan para OC yang ada di cerita ini :

**Uzumaki Haruto** : Anak lelaki tertua dari keluarga Uzumaki dan berumur 12 tahun. Memiliki sifat seperti Naruto yang usil, namun tidak seberisik ayahnya. Warna mata dan rambutnya mirip dengan ayahnya, hanya saja gaya rambutnya tidak berdiri seperti Naruto malah lurus seperti Hinata (kalau mau lihat, lihat saja Kirishima Haruto di manga Kimi no Iru Machi soalnya saya ngambil referensinya dari situ. :P)

**Uzumaki Natsuki** : Anak kedua dari keluarga Uzumaki, ceria dan punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Berumur 8 tahun dan mempunyai ciri-ciri yang mirip seperti Hinata hanya saja sama seperti Haruto warna matanya mirip Naruto. (Lihat aja di google Naruto and Natsuko)

**Uzumaki Himeka** : Anak ketiga dari keluarga Uzumaki, berumur 5 tahun. Nah kalau ini pantas disebut Hinata kedua. Sifat dan warna matanya memang mirip dengan Hinata namun tidak seperti Natsuki warna rambut Himeka pirang namun agak pucat. (Lihat Shion waktu kecil kalau penasaran).

**Chapter 1 : Dinner**

**~NaruHina's Family~**

Memiliki sebuah keluarga yang indah adalah impian dari pasangan suami istri yang telah menikah, kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan apapun dengan mereka. Dengan keluargalah kita merasa hidup ini ini lebih berharga dan berwarna. Begitu pun dengan pasangan suami istri ini yang hidup bersama dengan ketiga anaknya. Keluarga mereka memang indah dan harmonis, namun juga dipenuhi kekonyolan yang tiada akhirnya. Inilah kehidupan keluarga Naruto dan Hinata Uzumaki.

"Tadaima!" Naruto mengucapkan salam sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"O...okaeri Na...Naruto-kun," Uzumaki Hinata sang isteri tercinta langsung menyapanya.

"Nee Hinata, bukannya kita sudah lama menikah? Harusnya kau jangan memanggilku dengan sufiks –kun lagi," gerutu Naruto melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih malu-malu itu meskipun mereka sudah lama menikah, namun itulah yang membuatnya tetap mencintai istrinya meski sudah bertahun-tahun.

"Ka...kalau begitu aku harus me...memanggilmu apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Panggil aku _anata_ mengerti?" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dan memegangi dagunya, sepertinya dia senang sekali menggoda istrinya.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang apa?" tanya Uzumaki Natsuki, puteri dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Na...Natsuki-chan? Ke...kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Aku mendengar Tou-san pulang lalu aku kesini, biasanya Tou-san kan selalu bawa oleh-oleh. Nee, Kaa-san apa yang Tou-san lakukan tadi?" tanya Natsuki sekali lagi, seperti anak kecil pada umumnya rasa ingin tahunya memang besar.

"Itu...itu..." Hinata tak bisa menjawab karena terlalu paniknya, dia langsung melirik ke arah Naruto berharap suaminya itu memberikan jawaban yang pantas pada anaknya yang masih polos itu.

"Tou-san tadi sedang menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang Tou-san pada Kaa-sanmu yang cantik ini Natsuki-chan, kau mengerti?" jelas Naruto.

"Apa Natsuki boleh melakukan itu pada teman-teman?" tanya Natsuki sekali lagi.

"Ti...tidak boleh! Kau belum boleh Natsuki-chan!" sela Hinata dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Masa hanya Tou-san dan Kaa-san saja yang boleh begitu? Tidak adil! Natsuki kan juga mau menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang Natsuki pada teman-teman!"

"Begini Natsuki-chan, tadi itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah, jadi kau belum boleh melakukannya," Naruto memberi penjelasan pada Natsuki sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu jika Natsuki sudah besar dan menikah, Natsuki boleh melakukannya?"

"Te...tentu saja. Nah sekarang ayo kita ke dalam, Tou-san sudah membelikan _cheese cake_ kesukaanmu loh," Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian puterinya yang berumur 8 tahun itu.

"Asyik! Aku suka _cheese cake_!" teriak Natsuki girang.

"Mou Naruto-kun! Kau selalu menggodaku di depan anak-anak, bagaimana nanti jika mereka terpengaruh yang tidak-tidak!" omel Hinata.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Hmphf...terserah kau saja!" ucap Hinata sambil berlari kembali menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya tanda dia marah sekaligus senang dengan perlakuan suaminya yang terkadang usil itu.

**~NaruHina's Family~**

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap seluruh keluarga uzumaki ketika menyantap makan malam mereka minus Naruto karena baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aah kalian curang! Kenapa makan ramennya duluan!" protes Naruto.

"Habisnya Tou-san lama sih kami kan sudah lapar," balas Haruto putra tertuanya.

"Dasar kalian ini! Hinata apa masih ada ramen untukku?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih, tapi tinggal sedikit. Apa kau mau makan selain ramen Naruto-kun? Kalau kau mau aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," jawab Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa makan berdua dengan Natsuki lagipula aku masih ingin menyantap ramen terenak buatan istriku tercinta," goda Naruto.

"Mou Naruto-kun! Jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Ahahaha! Kau memang manis kalau sedang malu Hinata."

**~NaruHina's Family~**

Kini mata Naruto mulai beralih ke putri keduanya Natsuki yang kini sedang bengong sambil menatap semangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto menjadi heran, tak biasanya putrinya ini diam begitu lama. Biasanya dia itu tak bisa tenang sama seperti dirinya, kini dia malah diam mematung sambil menatap ramen.

"Kau kenapa Natsuki-chan? Apa ramennya tidak enak?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang melakukan pengamatan terhadap ramen kok Tou-san," jawab Natsuki sambil terus menatap ramen.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ramennya? Kalau kulihat sih tak ada bedanya," Haruto ikut penasaran.

"Iya itu kan tak ada bedanya Natsuki-chan," timpal Naruto.

"Dasar Tou-san dan Onii-chan takkan pernah mengerti! Aku sedang mendalami ramen tahu!" jawab Natsuki ketus.

"Onee-chan, kalau ramennya tidak enak boleh tukar denganku kok," tawar Himeka.

"Terimakasih Hime-chan, kau makan saja ramenmu aku sedang mendalami seni memakan ramen."

"Dengar Natsuki, yang kau perlu lakukan dalam menyantap ramen adalah jangan hanya menyantap dengan mulutmu tapi santaplah dengan sepenuh jiwamu," Haruto memberi nasihat.

"Dengan jiwaku? Kelihatannya menjijikan Onii-chan!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Maksudku makan saja ramen didepanmu dan jangan memikirkan apapun!" teriak Haruto kesal. "Tou-san aku pikir dia tidak mau makan karena ramennya terlalu besar, memangnya kemana mangkuk Natsuki yang biasa Kaa-san?"

"Dia protes, katanya dia mau makan dengan mangkuk yang sama dengan Tou-san dan Onii-chan,"jawab Hinata.

"Nee Natsuki-chan, kalau kau tidak cepat memakannya nanti ramennya dingin dan akan memanjang loh," ujar Naruto menakut-nakuti.

"Eh leherku akan panjang?"

"Ramen! Ramennya yang akan panjang Natsuki-chan!"

"Itu benar Natsuki, ramennya akan semakin panjang dan keluar dari mangkuk lalu melilitmu dan memasukkanmu dalam mangkuk ramen," Haruto juga ikut-ikutan.

"A...apa itu benar Onii-chan, Tou-san?" tanya Himeka dan Natsuki bersamaan, terlihat raut wajah mereka yang ketakutan.

Sejenak Naruto dan Haruto saling pandang dan tersenyum usil sambil berkata,"Tentu saja benar!"

Dan dengan kecepatan yang tak dipercaya Natsuki muali memakan ramen yang ada di hadapannya, begitu juga dengan Himeka. Hanya saja Himeka masih makan dengan kecepatan normal. Sulit dipercaya seorang anak berumur 8 tahun mampu menghabiskan mangkuk ramen ukuran dewasa hanya dalam beberapa 1 menit, Natsuki berhasil membuat rekor dunia.

"Sulit dipercaya, apa Tou-san lihat tadi?" tanya Haruto memastikan matanya masih berfungsi dengan benar dan tak salah lihat.

"Iya dia benar-benar menghabiskan ramen ukuran dewasa hanya dalam beberapa menit."

"Kurasa dia akan memenangkan rekor memakan ramen Konoha tahun ini," ujar Haruto.

"Kurasa juga begitu, eh tapi tunggu dulu! Natsuki-chan apa kau memakan semua ramennya?"

"Iya semuanya kumakan tanpa sisa, aku berhasil mengalahkan monster ramen! Hebat kan Tou-san?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan membuat tanda V di jarinya yang mungil.

"Wah sugoi! Onee-chan sugoi! Himeka saja tidak mampu memakan ramen sebanyak itu!" puji Himeka.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu Hime-chan! Onee-chanmu ini memang hebat!"

"Hi...Hinata...apa masih tersisa semangkuk ramen untukku?" tanya Naruto putus asa.

"Ma...masih sih, tapi seperti yang kubilang barusan ramennya hanya sedikit dan supnya sudah habis," jawab Hinata kasihan melihat suaminya yang kelaparan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Natsuki-chan! Jangan sentuh supnya, itu milik Tou-san!"

"A...aku kekenyangan..." kata Natsuki sambil memegangi perutnya yang tampak membesar akibat satu mangkuk ramen tadi.

**~NaruHina's Family~**

Kesigapan Hinata sebagai istri memang tak dapat diragukan lagi, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dia mampu menyiapkan semangkuk ramen untuk Naruto dan dengan hati-hati menaruhnya di mangkok milik Himeka tadi.

"Akhirnya aku makan ramen juga, syukurlah. Ittadakimasu!" Naruto segera menyantap ramen yang ada di hadapannya namun...

"Wah ramennya bertambah lagi! Tidak ada jalan lain aku harus memakannya!" seru Natsuki yang mengambil lagi sumpitnya dan mulai memakan ramen Naruto.

"Wah sungguh nafsu makan yang luar biasa," kata Haruto terkesima.

"Onee-chan sugoi!" puji Himeka.

"Na...Natsuki-chan itu ramen untuk Tou-sanmu! Naruto-kun kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata melihat suaminya yang kini hanya diam terpaku.

"Ramenku!" dan akhirnya Naruto malam itu gagal menyantap ramen buatan Hinata dan terpaksa makan dengan bento yang dibeli di konbini dekat rumahnya.

**Chapter 1 EnD**

**A.N**

Yohoho minna gimana ceritanya? Saya iseng bikin cerita ini waktu ngeliat fanart NaruHina familiy, trus ditambah ama ngeliat manga Ryushika Ryushika yang kocak abis. Nah cerita di chapter ini referensinya ngambil dari manga itu, cuma agak dimodif dikit. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! (^^)


End file.
